


Under the Moonlight

by Moonlight_Star (Rainedrop)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, High Tension, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vampires, jibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainedrop/pseuds/Moonlight_Star
Summary: Bora, stage name "SuA" is hired as a dancer and performer at a popular nightclub that she has strangely never heard of before her friend mentioned it. Minji takes notice of the lamb who seemed to have fallen into the wolves den... a club for vampires.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Under the Moonlight

“Don’t hate me.” 

Bora frowned at the words of her housemate and close friend Yoohyeon as she looked at her expectantly, shifting her position on the couch, to better face the latter. 

The two had opted for a late night movie and snacks after Bora had finished her shift at a local, 24-hour convenience store as they had usually done in times past. Though the older woman had grown considerably busier from picking up more shifts to accommodate the recent increase of rent of their apartment. 

Yoohyeon had offered to contribute more, but Bora refused as she was still a student, and didn’t want her to pay more than necessary. 

With her busy schedule, this was their first movie night in the past few weeks as they decided to play the second movie of their Marvel’s Avengers marathon. 

Yoohyeon held a guilty look on her face, and it would have been unsettling, had it been anyone else. However, in the long history the two had known each other it wasn’t very surprising. The last time had been an admittance she stole her favorite jacket, and proceeded to get a stain on it. It was the usual. 

“Just know that I did this because I care about you.” Yoohyeon now moved closer, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. 

Bora raised her brow. Now this was unusual. 

“Spit it out already, you’re actually worrying me.” 

There was a brief silence , when they reached a tense, but quiet scene in the movie. Yoohyeon bit her lip, attempting to carefully construct her next words but ultimately failed. 

"I applied for a job for you at a local Nightclub as a performer.” She sputtered out nervously. 

As if on cue, the movie reached a high intensive, action scene as speakers boomed with explosions and gunfire. 

“You did...WHAT?” Bora now raised her voice, startling her friend who now quickly cowered behind the couch. 

“Just hear me out!” Yoohyeon pleaded, with her arms raised in surrender. “I think it will be good for you! You’re seriously wasting your talent working these part-time, mundane jobs that-agh!” She felt the brunt force of a pillow hitting her face. She whined, rubbing the tingling spot of her forehead that took most of the impact from the downward swing. 

Bora had her arms crossed, the movie now long forgotten as she waited for her friend to continue. She knew she had a point, but it was a reality she wasn’t willing to accept after convincing herself that this was the life the universe wanted for her.

Yoohyeon sighed, taking her seat back onto the sofa, but now sat further towards the end. “Look, I know you said you were done with that but at this point you’re just punishing yourself. Why suddenly turn back on your dreams?” 

“What makes you think working at a strip club would get me back on track?” Bora grumbled in annoyance. 

Her housemates eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. “It’s not that type of club! From what I heard, it’s essentially just a performance gig and you’re an extremely talented dancer Bora. Don’t think I don’t notice you burned out every time you came back home from a long shift.” 

The older of the two turned away, shamefully. The truth was, she did miss it. She missed dancing. The spark of passion still burned inside her, but there was always the painful reminder in the back of her mind of why she stopped in the first place. 

Yoohyeon placed her hand under her chin, “Not to mention, I recall my friend telling me that it’s super high class and only certain people are allowed in. It pays well too, so you can afford to quit some of your other jobs and focus on other things and have more time to yourself!” 

To say the older woman was skeptical of the whole thing was an understatement. It all sounded too good to be true. To be able to do what she loved, and have time for other things seemed unheard of. She inquired further. 

“So if it’s so exclusive, how did you apply?” 

Yoohyeon relaxed more, now seeing her friend more curious than angry about the news. She was tired of seeing her so miserable after working long hours serving ungrateful customers and entered an almost zombie-like state. So she was determined to do something. 

“My friend Jiwoo was talking about it. She has connections and was able to submit your tape and resume. They seemed really interested but wanted to meet you in person!”

The gears now began to turn in Bora’s mind. She knew she would be silly for turning down such an opportunity if it was truly real. 

_‘Maybe scoping it out, wouldn’t hurt.’_ She finally concluded to herself. 

“What’s the place called?” 

Yoohyeon’s eyes curved into downward crescents as she felt a wave of relief.

“Red Sun.” 

~*~ 

Bora sat in her car, nervously fiddling with the hem of her jeans. She decided to wear a somewhat casual outfit that consisted of a black leather jacket and a white shirt with some fitted jeans. 

The woman she spoke with over the phone had instructed her to meet at the Nightclub in the mid afternoon and provided an address. Bora came about ten minutes early to scope out the place a little before the interview, as it was in an unfamiliar part of town. It struck her odd to have it so far from the main ‘party strip’, instead opting to be closer to the industrial area, surrounded by warehouses and small businesses. 

Though from the outside, it seemed like a regular club and it blended in with the surrounding buildings, almost hidden in a way. If it weren’t for the neon signboard sticking out above the entrance with what appeared to be the club’s logo, and ‘R e d S u n’ lettered underneath it, one probably wouldn’t even know it was there. 

Since it was still daylight, the neon lights and sign were off , leaving it to look rather abandoned, with only a couple cars parked on the street. 

A sudden knock could be heard from her passenger side window, causing her to jump in surprise, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. 

She turned her head to see a young looking woman with light, wavy hair set just above her shoulders, rounded glasses and a black suit jacket over her white collared shirt. She waved her hand apologetically as Bora rolled down the window slightly as the woman bent over. 

“Sorry if I startled you, I saw you pull up and looked a little lost. Are you Kim Bora?” The woman spoke in a polite manner, her voice rather low and smooth, different from the woman she spoke with over the phone. 

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t see anyone come out. 

Quickly composing herself Bora cleared her throat. “Yes I am. Are you the manager? ” She asked tentatively as the woman shook her head. 

“I’m the co-owner, Lee Dami. You were supposed to meet with our hiring manager, but she called in sick today.” 

“There is a cafe down the street we can speak at. Unfortunately there is currently some maintenance that needs to be done, otherwise I would take you inside.” She motioned down the street where the cafe was.

“Oh yes, that’s fine!” Bora spoke a little too enthusiastically as the nervousness amplified at the sight of the rather sharply dressed woman. She was beginning to feel under-dressed for the occasion but tried to swallow down the insecurity finding the confidence within herself. 

They both wordlessly walked down the block, with Dami leading them to the cafe on the corner. It was small with booths and tables that lined around the walls. But the furnishing was fairly modern with a dim lighting that seemed like a rather perfect setting for a studying college student. 

_‘I’ll have to remember to tell Yoohyeon about this place.’_ she thought, recalling how her friend always complained about her favorite spots taken during exams. 

With the gentle ring of the chime from the front entrance as they walked in, a barista emerged from the back room, acknowledging them. 

He was a tall, young looking man but with a thin stature and rather pale skin. He had a name tag that simply read ‘Jae’. He smiled gently, focusing his attention on the slightly taller of the two women. 

“The usual, Dami?”

Bora observed how the two seemed familiar with each other and figured she must have been a regular here. 

She shook her head. “Not today, I’ll have an iced americano.” Jae’s eyes widened in surprise, before letting out a soft chuckle. 

“Still trying, huh?” 

Dami simply shrugged, looking mindlessly at the empty establishment. 

He turned his attention to Bora. “And yourself miss?”

“Just water is fine.” 

The two women took a seat at an empty table towards the back of the cafe, seating opposite of each other. 

“I won’t take too much of your time.” Dami began, clearing her throat. “Your application was very impressive Miss Bora. You’re very talented and I can see you performing well for our patrons.” 

She paused, allowing the barista to place their order on the table before bowing politely and returning to the back room, leaving them alone with only the low ambient noise and music of the cafe.

The short-haired woman took a sip of her coffee and recoiled at the bitterness. “There is just one thing I need to know from you.” She set her cup down before meeting the eyes of Bora, who found it difficult to hold the contact of the sudden intense gaze. 

“Y-Yes?” She quietly asked, taking a small sip of the water in front of her. 

“Why did you apply for this job?” 

Bora’s face flushed at the question as she contemplated the best answer. She questioned herself whether to tell the truth, or somehow bullshit her answer with something about it being her dream job. Realizing she was taking too long, she decided to go with her instincts and took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be honest, I really need the money.”

The expression of the applicant showed one of calmness and confidence, but she was internally cringing at herself and hoping she didn’t just ruin her chances. While it was a true statement, it wasn’t meant to sound conceited as it did.

Dami’s eyebrow quirked as she let out a hum and a curt nod. 

“You’re quite forward, but I can appreciate the honesty.” 

She raised her cup to her lips, taking another tentative sip. She winced at the bitterness yet again leaving the latter to wonder why she continued to drink it despite clearly not being a coffee person. 

“If money is your motivation, it does not bother me as long as you are able to put on a good show. Our patrons tip very well should you entertain them as much.” 

Bora was taken back by the nonchalant nature of this woman, especially after she just admitted to being in it for the money. Then again, there was no doubt that she could afford the luxury of carrying herself in such a carefree way. 

Dami proceeded to reach into her suit jacket, pulling out an off-white envelope with what appeared to be the ‘Red Sun’ logo pressed into a red wax seal. 

_‘Lord, even the envelope is fancy and expensive.’_ Bora grimaced at the prospect that this was all in fact real and she wasn’t dreaming.

“Here is the letter of offer. Please sign it and give me a call and we can set up your schedule. You’ll find any other details inside.” 

She slid the envelope across the table towards Bora who stared at it curiously. It was then that she was truck by the sudden realization. 

“Does this mean I got the job?” she questioned, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. 

For the first time since their admittedly short meeting, the suited woman smiled at her. 

“You were already hired since we saw your resume. I was just curious to know what kind of person you were, and I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

She stood up, flattening the creases in her jacket and adjusting her collar. “Apologies to cut this short, but I have other matters to attend to.” 

Bora followed her action and stood up as well before speaking. 

“Wait! Can I have some time to think about it... before accepting?”

Sensing this hesitation Dami placed her clasped hands together behind her back and straightened her back. “I understand, take the time you need. If you have any questions, my business card is also included. I do hope you consider it.” 

Bora eased up, allowing out the breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. Bowing her head, “Of course, thank you for the opportunity!” 

Dami politely bowed back . “I hope to hear from you soon, Miss Bora.” 

With that, the woman was gone like the wind, with only the quiet ring from the chime at the entrance of the cafe. The dancer stooped back into her seat with a relieved sigh. 

“Congratulations.” Jae called to her from behind the counter. He was so quiet, she had almost forgotten his presence. 

She politely thanked him, taking a glance at the abandoned, nearly full iced americano across from her and then back to the envelope in her hands, brushing over the wax sealed logo with her thumb, lost deep in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I wanted to try this challenge for fun... I feel it could have turned out better but I hope you enjoy reading anyway. Won't be too long but there are more chapters to come~
> 
> This is based off a prompt from my twitter thread. If you're interested, go follow me @Dream7_AU :)
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
